Il y a tellement pire que la mort
by kinoko.kinoko
Summary: Inspired by Nymphetamine Drago Hermione slash
1. Le pendentif

C'est une petite fanfiction inspirée par Evanescente. Je crois que je vais faire 2 chapitres mais si vous êtes intéressez et que vous voulez que j'en fasse une big big big fic' ben ...:) laissez moi des reviews (oui je crois que je suis accro! vite ma dose de rREVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSS!)

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Tous appartient à JK Rowling...

C'est comme une prison de verre, on n'a pas conscience de son existence, on voit le monde extérieur comme si on y était et on croit qu'on peut l'atteindre

On croit...

Hermione était étendue sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond dévoré d'obscurité.

Dehors, une pluie torrentielle battait avec fureur les vitres du dortoir dans une nuit sans lune.

La Gryffondor était perdue dans ses pensées. Les récents évènements se répétaient avec violence dans sa tête, elle revivait constamment les affrontements atroces provoqués par cette guerre raciste. Elle soupira.

Depuis longtemps elle avait brisé son âme en infligeant des sortilèges impardonnables, depuis longtemps elle avait étouffé sa conscience pour continuer à se battre. Pour continuer à tuer.

Tout cela lui semblait tellement aberrant, lui donnait tellement envie de vomir. De nouveau elle soupira, se retournant dans les draps sales de son lit glacé.

La Gryffondor n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, elle n'était plus qu'un bras armé, elle avait fait taire son cœur meurtri par tant d'atrocités et s'avançait consciemment sur ce chemin sans retour, destructeur et torturé, ce chemin qu'elle empruntait volontairement, signant sa propre perte, son propre sacrifice pour cette folie.

Devant elle, un calendrier décharné, pendait, crucifié au mur. Taché de crasse, jaunis et à moitié calcinés, les chiffres dans leur carré coloré se tenaient pourtant fièrement. La jeune fille regarda l'année écrit en gras sur toute la largeur de la page. 2 ans… Les affrontements avaient éclaté depuis 2 ans déjà, et la population magique avait tellement déclinée. L'Ordre du Phénix avait pour la première fois reculé devant les assauts des partisans des Voldemort, son Armée Noire. La traque avait commencé et les morts s'entassaient maintenant jusque devant les portes de Poudlard. Une vraie tragédie pour de lieu, jadis paisible et sûr. Hermione perdit ensuite son regard dans la nuit sombre, elle esquissa un sourire triste. L'obscurité nocturne ressemblait tellement à l'avenir.

L'avenir… n'était même pas envisagé, personne ne parlait de l'après guerre, le chaos et la destruction ne permettait plus d'espérer. La victoire paraissait tellement lointaine et improbable. Même les leaders de la résistance semblaient éluder la question, répondant un « On va vaincre » sans plus de convictions, le lourd poids des morts dans leurs voix.

Au début, les jeunes sorciers avaient gonflé les rangs des différents camps ou avaient péri lors des premières frappes coordonnées. Beaucoup avaient péris... ceux qui avaient le plus souffert de la fermeture de Poudlard, ceux qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à se défendre... Hermione soupira, tant de ses connaissances avaient disparus, pris en traquenards, torturés ou tués. Les plus chanceux avaient juste perdu la raison.

La quasi totalité des 1ères et 2ème années n'étaient plus, les familles éclatées, les enfants orphelins, les mutilés… La guerre avait imposé la loi du plus fort et du plus résistant avec une démesure aberrante et cruelle.

Hermione avait rejoint les opposants de Voldemort, et avait dû participer aux plus grands carnages que la terre n'ait jamais vu depuis la chute du Lord noir. Elle avait tué, et elle l'avait fait avec talent et convictions. Le geste ferme, le regard droit, rebuté à l'extrême par ses propres actes.

Elle se dégoûtait, elle se haïssait, mais le pire c'était qu' au fond d'elle, la Gryffondor savait qu'elle n'avait eu pas le choix, c'était eux ou elle, mais leurs visages... leurs yeux quand elle leur prenait la vie, leurs cris, leurs expressions déformées par la douleur et la haine...Ses cauchemars, sa croix c'étaient eux, c'était ce terrible manque de ceux que la guerre lui avait pris, c'était ses séquelles irréversibles et définitivement ouvertes et saignantes qu'elles s'infligeaient en participant à cette tuerie. Sa douleur s'était la lourdeur de sa culpabilité, l'horreur des batailles, la quantité de cadavres qu'elle avait vu lors de ces hécatombes géantes, et en face de ça, le nombre de ses amis et de ses réconforts qui s'amenuisaient à vu d'œil. Bientôt, elle sentirait ses défenses céder, elle craquerait... Peut être embrasserait elle la folie, comme Parvati Patil.

Un craquement assez lointain sortit la jeune fille de sa rêverie, en silence elle se défit de ses draps, se leva et se tapit dans l'ombre, tirant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

Tous ses sens tendus à l'extrême, le corps raidit par cette incroyable force qu'elle était capable de dégager à l'orée d'un affrontement.

La porte de bois, déjà bien abîmée lors des 1ers assauts contre Poudlard, s'ouvrit très lentement. Ce simple fait, renforça la crainte d'Hermione quant à la nature hostile du visiteur.

Elle plaça sa baguette sur son front en pensant à une formule de dissimulation, puis s'effaça dans le noir.

La porte était ouverte au 3/4, et aucune lumière ne filtrait de l'extérieur, donc pas d'ombre, pas de silhouette, rien de laisser deviner l'identité de l'intrus.

Hermione sentit une présence longeait le mur vers le lit où elle se trouvait quelque minutes auparavant.

_Un sort de dissimulation_

Evidemment, c'était donc un assassin d'élite. Quelqu'un voulait donc la tuer, et pas qu'un peu, les assassins disponibles se font rares, tous dévoués entièrement aux volontés de Voldemort.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui, le commanditaire cette fois, elle n'était pas assez importante et ne commandait que 4 autres personnes. Trop insignifiante.

L'assassin gravissait agilement l'échelle menant à la couchette d'Hermione. C'était le moment idéal, il lui tournait presque le dos.

Stupéfix! Murmura t elle

Mais trop tard, l'intrus esquiva sans peine, lâchant l'échelle et retombant habilement sur ses pieds.

Il se jeta en avant dans une roulade fluide, évitant une nouvelle attaque d'Hermione. Celle ci bondit à sa rencontre et lui décocha une superbe gauche. L'assassin fut projeté en arrière.

Avada... Commença t elle.

A ce moment là, Hermione perçut l'éclat d'un pendentif familier.

Ha...Harry ?

Alors une petite review? é-è


	2. Déclic

bon voilà la suite de ma petite fic, qui est certainement bien moins bonne que les autres. Il faisait tard et je crois que j'ai un peu déliré en l'écrivant ;)

Profitant de la surprise d'Hermione, l'intrus lui lança un sort de stupéfix altéré. La Gryffondor fut percutée de plein fouet par l'éclair de lumière blanchâtre.

L'assassin qui était toujours au sol, se leva silencieusement en replaçant le médaillon argenté dans son pull noir.

Il s'avança vers la victime en dévoilant un sourire carnasier.

Hermione fixait sans ciller celui qui allait lui donner la mort. Elle n'en avait pas peur, elle s'y était préparé malgré elle depuis longtemps, depuis presque 2 ans, chaque fois qu'elle était allée au combat , elle s'était résignée à ne pas en revenir. Ses derniers sentiments pourraient être plus du soulagement que des regrets ou de la haine. Quitter enfin cette abominable tuerie, et cette folie permanente pour enfin trouver la paix. A cette pensée, elle eût un haut le coeur. Quelle lâcheté ! Non, elle ne voudrait jamais se résigner à abandonner le combat. "Jamais !".

Son regard de défi sembla faire réagir l'assassin.

On dirait que tu n'as pas peur de mourir. Murmura t il.

D'autre prendrons ma suite. Répondit elle.

Ceux qui meurent prendront ta suite.

Hermione avala sa salive de rage, ne sachant que répondre, frappée par la cruauté de la replique.

Ce sort altéré dont elle était victime était un sort tout entier dédié à la torture des prisonniers de guerre. Seule sa tête n'était pas stupéfixiée, mais son corps bien que paralysé, restait en éveil, réceptifs à la douleur comme au plaisir.

Les Mangemorts avaient parfait leur technique depuis que Thomas Dean, leur avait échappé aprés avoir subi plusieurs endoloris. Thomas s'était maintenant entièrement dévoué aux renseignements souterrains. Son corps meurtri ne lui permettait plus de combattre et son exploit avait rendu fou de rage Voldemort. Thomas était en effet un pilier des reseignements pour l'Ordre du Phénix et ce qu'il aurait pu confier au Lord Noir avait poussé celui ci à imposé cette technique d'immobilisation lors des interrogatoires plutôt que des endoloris.

Cette nouvelle combinaison était un nouveau coup dur pour les résistants.

L'assassin s'avança vers la Gryffondor. Il n'avait toujours pas levé son sort de dissimulation et son visage était toujours caché par les ombres.

D'un coup de baguette, il leva celui d'Hemione, dévoilant son visage et une fine cicatrice qui courait juste au dessous de son oeil droit.

Il approcha ses doigts fins vers elle, faisant glisser son index sur la marque indélébile qui marquait la jeune femme.

Elle ne détourna pas la tête.

L'intrus laissa ses doigts descendre le long de la chemise de la jeune fille, dégraffant

chaque attache métallique avec une facilité déconcertante.

Hermione ne distinguait pas l'expression du tueur, sa silhouette élancée, sa carure et ses gestes précis ne laissaient pas le moindre doute quant à l'expérience de l'assassin.

Il tira sur la large bande de tissu bordeaux qui ensserrait la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Hermione était torse nu, les veines de son cou palpitant sur sa gorge pâle.

Elle se concentrait avec intensité pour s'enfermer dans sa coquille, pour refermer son armure mentale, et quitter son corps. Pour résister à ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il y avait tellement peu de chance que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Poudlard était désert, et ceux, qui comme elle avaient investit les lieux, étaient tous partis en mission ou étaient morts.

Le tueur prit le sein gauche d'Hermione dans sa main dans un geste moitié invitation, moitié intimidation.

La paume chaude, le geste sûr et lent.

Un long courant d'air s'infiltra à travers la pièce, faisant frisonner la peau nue d'Hermione.

L'autre main de l'intrus glissa sur son épaule droite. La chemise sombre de la Gryffondor tomba au sol dans un bruissement lèger.

Tu n'es pas Harry, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t elle. Où as tu eu ce pendentif ?

Harry Potter n'est plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, petite Granger, tu vas bientôt le revoir, le rejoindre.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Que venait il de dire ? Comment l'a t il appelé ? Personne ne l'appelait plus Granger depuis des années maintenant, depuis que Ron l'avait épousé en catastrophe, avant la grande bataille de Londres, qui d'ailleurs lui, avait coûté la vie.

La jeune veuve eût un pincement au coeur en repensant à la mort de son rouquin. Gravé à jamais son regard. Les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues quand il avait une ultime fois caressé sa joue, son sourire forcé malgré ses blessures mais surtout... L'étincelle de vie, cette puissante flamme qui avait faiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre dans ce regard ambré qu'elle aimait tant.

Tellement de morts, c'était déjà dur mais lui... Lui...C'était intolérable, c'était insupportable, et longtemps elle avait pensé que ce serait insurmontable.

Et puis, tout le monde pleurait quelqu'un, elle n'avait trouvé oreille attentive et épaule solide qu'auprés d'Harry. Même si Tonks et Lupin l'avaient beaucoup aidé à ne pas sombrer dans la folie, des affaires plus importantes les avaient éloignés d'elle.

Que t'arrive t il Miss je sais tout ?

Le déclic.

Je sais qui tu es. Et je sais ce que tu as fait Malfoy.

Ton mari a souillé son sang en se compromettant avec toi. Votre enfant est une abomination, tout comme toi.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il la saisit à la gorge, quittant son sein.

Il leva son sort de dissimulation d'un bref coup de baguette.

C'est là qu'elle le vit. Ses yeux haineux et glacés comme l'acier, osés sur elle dans un incroyable dédain.

Son visage creusé par le fanatisme et la détermination à vaincre.

Il ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent prétentieux du temps propère où Poudlard était une école renommée dans le monde sorcier. Il avait grandi, s'était musclé et affiné, ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés en une queue de cheval haute rappelait davantage son père que l'adolescent qui l'avait été.

Il portait lui aussi des cicatrices de guerre, un Avada Kedavra esquivé lui avait arraché un bout de l'oreille droite, et une cicatrice verticale et longiligne mutilée une de ses paupières.

Son nez avait été cassé et on pouvez aisément voir la jointure de chair à l'endroit où il avait été ressoudé.

Hermione fixait toujours Drago, fièrement, presque de manière provoquante.

Drago ressera son étreinte autour de la gorge pâle de sa victime, scrutant son regard avec attention. Mais Hermione ne broncha pas.

Le Serpentard serrait de plus en plus fort son cou, sentant les palpitations de son coeur s'agiter légèrement. Il serra les dents de rage, ce qu'il aimait, ce qui le faisait jubilait c'était la peur, la terreur, la panique de ceux qu'il pouvait dominer.

Mais elle...

Il ne la dominerait pas facilement.

Et il le savait. En acceptant la mission de Voldemort, il savait que ce ne saurait pas aisé.

Il savait qu'il devrait ruser, réfléchir plus que d'habitude et trouver ce qui pourrait l'affaiblir plus.

Et ce pendentif était le fruit de ses réfléxions.

Drago sentait bien que la jeune fille s'inquiétait maladivement du sort de son meilleur ami mais elle ne laissait rien paraitre, juste un masque de marbre.

Il jouait avec elle, il savait pertinamment que son silence était un supplice intéressant pour sa proie.

Mais malgré cela, il était quelque peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir le lire dans ses yeux.

Il finit par relacher son étreinte autour de sa gorge. Elle esquissa un sourire, satisfait et résignée.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Alors des reviews ?

des reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviewsdes reviews

Rien qu'une petite ?


End file.
